


Courage, Loyalty, Wisdom, and Ambition.

by mhtun23



Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhtun23/pseuds/mhtun23
Summary: This is based on a Hogwarts au head cannon I thought up randomly, in this Au tony is a Hogwarts, Ravenclaw alumni and the potions professor. Morgan is eleven and has been sorted into Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Courage, Loyalty, Wisdom, and Ambition.

Morgan always assumed she would be sorted into Ravenclaw after all that was the house her father had been sorted into, and her grandparents before that, Morgan's mother was a muggle so she didn't have any house ideas from her. So the child has just insisted, in the weeks leading up to her starting school, about how she would be a Ravenclaw just like her dad.

When the time had finally come and Morgan had arrived at Hogwarts she had followed all the first years into the great hall. The young girl had already made a friend on the train and was excitedly talking to her, when the sorting ceremony began Morgan struggled to wait her turn. After what felt like forever morgan finally heard her name. She smiled brightly as she walked up to take a seat on the chair, the hat was placed on her head and Morgan could hear it speaking, however, confusion flooded the girl when she heard the hat called out

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Morgan's confusion was clear on her features as she went to the Hufflepuff table, it wasn't that she had anything against the house but she had assumed she would be placed in Ravenclaw.

•time skip brought to you by authors poor idea flow•

It was a few weeks into classes, Tony was confused by Morgan's behavior, she had seemed too excited to get to Hogwarts but now that she was here something seemed to be off. He decided, one evening before dinner while Morgan was in his classroom working on a few homework assignments, he should ask her about it.

"So, how are your classes going so far? Are you making friends?"

Tony was trying to be casual as to not raise Morgan's suspicions, he frowned a bit when the only response he got was a simple shrug.

"Do you know any of your friend's names?"

Tony tried to ask a question that would get him a verbal response, he heard morgan sigh loudly before she spoke

"I met Susie on the train, we talk some but she was sorted into Slytherin so we don't get to spend much time together."

Morgan sounded a bit short when she spoke, something was defiantly bothering the child. Tony sighed softly and set his work aside, he got up and walked over taking a seat in the chair next to his daughter.

"Look kiddo, I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's bothering you. You were so excited to get here and now you don't seem to be having any fun. You have to tell me what's on your mind"

He looked at her and waited for a few moments, it was quite, and then he heard a sniffle, there were another few moments and suddenly Morgan leaned over hugging her father tightly.

"I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, I was supposed to be smart like you and grandma and grandpa"

Tony felt his heartbreak, she was upset because she wasn't in the same house he had been. It was Tony's turn to sigh, he hugged Morgan for a moment and then gently moved her head so she could look at him, he wiped away her tears and smiled softly.

"Just because you didn't get Ravenclaw doesn't mean your not smart. I'm proud of you for being sorted into Hufflepuff."

He began to explain, he paused a moment to think, he doubted anyone had explained to her exactly why her house meant.

"Being in Hufflepuff means that your mother and I raised you to be kind, and loyal, and you'll be a good friend, I'm honestly a little jealous that you got Hufflepuff"

Tony said that and smiled when he heard morgan laugh, he courted it as a win to see her smile and laugh.

"You mean that?"

Morgan asked curiously, she saw her father nod and smiled brighter.

"Hufflepuff is a good house to be in and you should be proud of yourself, I'm proud of you"

Tony said returning his daughter's smile, there was another pause.

"Now finish your homework up, you have a little bit more time before dinner, and tomorrow you don't have classes scheduled so maybe you and your friend Susie can go hang out or go to the quidditch game"

Tony suggested, there was another pause and another laugh from Morgan.

"Okay, love you, three thousand dad"

Tony smiles warmly

"Love you tons Kiddo"


End file.
